


No More Fear

by msmadeline_clancy



Series: TLF Universes [5]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, One Big Happy Family, Sisterly Love, growing together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmadeline_clancy/pseuds/msmadeline_clancy
Summary: Being with other men had always felt like she had no agency. With Scott, the nightmares were gone and there was nothing more to fear.
Relationships: Scott O'Neill/Mackenzie Clancy
Series: TLF Universes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/487919





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meowser_Clancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/gifts).



**A/N: Being with other men had always felt like she had no agency. With Scott, the nightmares were gone and there was nothing more to fear.**

**A story similar to Like You Do but for Mackenzie and Scott. I hope anyone that decides to read enjoys this! :)** **I usually do this for most of my stories like this so for reference — ages:**

**Scott - 32**  
**Mackenzie - 27**  
**Freya - 3 1/2**

* * *

At this time of the night, she had somewhat become accustomed to waking up in a cold sweat. A strangled sob clawing its way up her throat. Her scattered memories that come in flashes of being trapped in that classroom again with Preston. But tonight, not for a long while actually, she doesn't wake up from her nightmares, she woke up to rumbling thunder that was making its presence known in Grandview's dark sky.

Mackenzie sighed, fiddling with the edge of the sheet before flipping on her side and watching the rise and fall of her boyfriend's chest. She snorted, just for a moment, thinking how Scott could probably sleep through an earthquake.

Lightening sets the sky on fire again, and as if he could read her thoughts and sought to prove her wrong even in his sleep, Scott cracked open an eye, glanced at the raindrops that were racing each other down the windowpane, and muttered something incoherently. He reached for her waist, curling her body around his before he was out like a light again. He was even snoring quietly in the crevice of her neck.

She ran her fingers through his hair, smiling ruefully. Things were better than they had been in a long time.

"Mack," his voice was thick with sleep as he rose again, and she knew for some reason that she never would get tired of hearing his voice in this raspy state, no matter how old they got. He reached his arm over her body, blindly reaching for the clock that sat on the stand on her side of the bed. "It's four in the morning. I have to be up soon."

"I know. I'm sorry. The storm woke me." She settled into the space he created with his arm and she sighed, feeling his warmth roll over her like a wave. "I can't sleep."

Scott brushed his thumb over the worry lines that have tattooed themselves onto her forehead. "You're thinking too much." He sighed, a laugh rumbling in his rib cage almost as deep as the thunder outside their window. "I can do some… things… to help."

The storm outside crashed in anger and thunder shook the window frames, scattering the raindrops. Lightning cracked through the house and she knew it woke Freya before she even heard her tiny little feet hit the floorboards.

"Mmm… we're about to have a visitor," she whispered, smiling at the offer as she pressed a kiss to her forehead.

For the longest time, Mackenzie thought she would be a horrible mother. But now, she wondered how she was ever anything but that. Her entire world now revolved around grins full of missing teeth and features that she could pinpoint on herself that her daughter had inherited.

And not to mention how her greatest worry seemed to be finding enough room to place all the drawings and notes that said she loved her with crooked E's and backward L's that she wouldn't trade for anything in this world.

"Uh-oh." At this point, they would have to be deaf to not hear the loud crashing feet of their daughter who cannot for the life of her, be silent. "The little monster is up."

Mackenzie laughed a belly laugh, her eyes shining in the darkness. Because it's true. Of course, she would have created the most rambunctious child to ever walk the earth. She had been the same when she was that small.

But like Freya had always been told, their daughter knocked on the bedroom door like a good little girl.

"Mama? Daddy?" A tiny little voice came through the door and her heart swelled just a little like it always did when she heard the soft squeakiness of their daughter's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Come on in," Scott answered.

His chest vibrated with laughter as their little bird ran up to the biggy bed (as Freya had deemed it), and let out an oof as their daughter landed haphazardly in a mess of limbs and hair on his chest. Her innocent laughter bounced off the walls and ricochets off the objects that decorate the room and Mackenzie so desperately wanted to replay that precious sound of happiness that flowed from her daughter's mouth like honey.

She wanted to hear it for the rest of her life. She never wanted to leave this bed. This bed where her Scott came back to her, where they discovered each other in ways that patched their wounds and anchored themselves to one another.

This bed that was burdened down with nightmares and tears and bursting at the seams with joy and laughter that echoes throughout the dimensions of their little life they've started together. Their safe little cocoon. Protecting them from the dark and the creatures under the bed and the monsters in the closet.

"How about we go to the park tomorrow?" She whispered, catching her attention.

The little girl shrieked with joy and Mackenzie laughed at Scott's expression of mock pain, her scream right next to his ear. "And have a picnic?!" Her little girl vibrated with excitement and she nodded, grinning.

"And if you're good we may go to get ice cream." At this point, the child could not be happier, and she jumped from Scott's lap to wrap her chubby little arms around her mother's neck.

"T'ank you, Mama!" Freya still had not mastered her grammar, and sometimes she wished she never would. Just to hear her little girl's voice catch on certain words never ceased to bring a smile to her face.

Mackenzie returned the kiss her daughter gave to her in thanks. And then, as always, began to rattle away at their nightly routine of good nights-which had already been said considering she went to sleep over eight hours ago, truly, but the child cannot sleep until it was done. There was a goodnight to nana and a goodnight to papa. To her uncle Aaron, and each of her aunts. Then mama, and last but most certainly not least, Daddy, who patiently awaited his goodnight kiss and returned it with tickles that quickly turned into shrieks.

She gave Scott a peck and swats him on the chest when he playfully tried to deepen it. His laughter still made her cheeks burn, even after years together. Soon enough, the little girl settled into slumber in the small space between her parents. A sweet little girl, so deliciously oblivious to pain. Her biggest fear was a thunderstorm that had begun to slow its terror as they slept through the after-effects.

Scott glanced at Mackenzie, who stared at Freya as though she might hate her at any moment. His heart broke for her because he knew she would never stop believing that when Freya found out the truth, about her biological father, that she would somehow hate her for it all.

He placed his hand on her cheek, careful to not jostle the warm little girl between them. "Sleep, baby. You need it too."

She smiled at him. That small, grateful smile that she only reserved for him. That smile that sent a thousand chills down his spine every time she graced him with it.

And slept.

* * *

The cold spray of the water wasn't enough to wake Scott up as he sighed, leaning an arm against the tiled wall. It's Monday morning and he wasn't quite looking forward to the long shift he had at the station today and kind of wished he could rewind time back to the weekend. Back to when he helped Freya go shopping for Halloween costumes on Friday afternoon, or Saturday morning where he made special chocolate chip pancakes for his family.

Or maybe go back to Sunday afternoon where he found Mackenzie sitting on one of the bar stools in the kitchen when he came in with groceries. Papers and books were scrawled all over the counter while she studied furiously for her finals that were coming up. She was this close to graduation and he could be more proud of her.

It made him smile as he placed the grocery bags down and walked over to her, one arm sliding around her petite waist as he pressed himself gently against her back, making her still for a moment before leaning back and then ultimately, melting against him when he gently pushed her strawberry blond curls aside and pressed kisses against the spot where her shoulder meets her neck. He whispered to her to take a break because he knew she'd been at it all morning, and at first, she resisted but then he gently pulled at her earlobe with his teeth, knowing how much she liked it, bringing a breathy moan out of her, sounding beautiful to his ears.

He wanted to go back to that moment, where his fingers softly caressed her cheek before tilting her chin up so that his lips could meet hers in what was at first a slow, sweet kiss until Mackenzie deepened it, forgetting about her books and turning fully towards him, pulling him closer while her fingers tangled into his hair—and they probably would have got at it right there against the kitchen counter, since it wouldn't be the first time they did that. That was until the front door opened to reveal her sister Katie with Freya and Willow in tow, and they pulled away from each other, panting while all hot and bothered.

And as much as he loved spending time with Mackenzie and Freya, sometimes he wished he could have some alone time with the love of his life. But both of them have been so busy the past few weeks, with Freya finally starting preschool, along with him being piled with work at the station and Mackenzie working on graduating by January. Apart from some quick makeout sessions and spooning or cuddling in bed, they hadn't been intimate for a while.

Not that he was complaining, because he understands the difficulty of their situations and that it's hard to even squeeze in a few minutes where he could just hold her in his arms in peaceful silence or maybe just kiss her for a while. He was content with just being with her, but still missed that extra time alone.

He let out another sigh as he reached for the body wash, too lost in his thoughts to even notice when Mackenzie stepped into the shower with him, stepping under the spray behind him as she pressed her naked body against his back, arms snaking around his torso. It made him jump at first and knock the body wash bottle off the shelf because he's so used to being alert even if he was half-awake, and it made her giggle.

"What? Expecting someone else?" She teased, and he could feel her naked breasts press up against his back, her long hair spilling down her front and tickling his sides. "Should I be worried?"

He shook his head and smiled because no one could ever replace Mackenzie. "Just caught me off guard a little."

Her breath was warm against his skin and it made him shiver in tune with the cold water spilling down from the showerhead. She leaned in closer until that same warm breath was hitting his ear, making him shudder once more as she spoke, "I missed being alone with you in bed this morning."

Before he could even reply, her hands snuck down his stomach to the sparse trail of dark hair leading down to his erection, which was slowly responding to her every touch. And when her small fingers wrapped around him, it ripped a hitched groan out of him as she started stroking him, knowing exactly how to tease him until he was wrapped around her little finger, nearly begging for more, begging for release.

"What's that? I didn't quite hear you, baby." Her hand gently squeezed him, making him curse under his breath as he slammed a hand against the shower wall, trying to keep his balance as his head started to fog up.

"Jesus, Mack," he said, his voice coming out rougher than he expected it to. And then in a lower voice, but still audible enough for her to hear, "God, I want you so bad."

He felt her smile against his shoulder before pressing a gentle kiss and then whispering the command, "turn around."

He obeyed immediately, turning to face her and he catches a glimpse of the smirk on her face before watching her sink to her knees in front of him. Her skin glistened with the water droplets from the shower, her hair sticking to the sides of her face, and god, she looked so beautiful like that.

She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against him that nearly makes him thrust his hips forward but he controlled himself as she looked up at him, devious blue eyes locking with his gaze and, fuck, he was losing his grip on control more and more.

"Mackenzie, what about Frey?" He said out, not knowing exactly what time it was but knowing that the little girl had unpredictable and perfect timing, and was sleeping in their bed nearby.

"There's still a good thirty more minutes before she gets up," she informed him easily. "And besides, we were interrupted last night, and I don't plan on being interrupted again."

Her lips wrapped around him then, guiding him into her hot warm mouth, bobbing her head as she took him as far as she could before sucking hard and then sliding up his cock, repeating the motion over and over again until his knees started to feel weak. His head lolled back against the wall as his body started to feel on fire, making a low groan escapes his lips.

"Fuck, Mack," he said hoarsely, which only makes her moan loudly around his cock, tongue swirling around him and her lips dark and wet with saliva.

"Are you gonna come for me, baby?" She said, her voice a drawl as she looks up at him from under her hooded gaze.

He could barely form words on his tongue, and when she looked at him like that, spoke to him like that, his mind turned into mush. All he can do was nod stupidly, watching her smile deviously as carefully, she stood.

He parted her legs with his, relying on his senses to guide himself. He knew her body so well now that he could navigate it by memory, and with a few nudges, he sank inside of her. She sighed, arching back against him as he began to thrust, her hips easily catching the rhythm of his until they were both lost in the sound of their hips slapping together.

"Oh, yes… so good…" She cried out, pulling on the ends of his hair just slightly. "feels so good …"

"So do you," he whispered, reveling in the heat that surrounded him every time he entered her, missing it the second he withdrew.

Her orgasm came fast and was so beautiful that he had to see it again. His hand on her hip moved downwards, easily finding her clit. He tickled it, flicked it, wishing he could lick and suck it while he fucked her senseless. When he felt her tighten around him, heard the high cries that Mackenzie only made when coming, he let go.

After, he supported her against the wall, caressing each other as their hearts slowed and the water sprayed over them.

"Do you have to go in today?" She asked, her voice very small like it was when they first met.

"You know I do," he said, cupping her breast as he kissed her again, his tongue sliding lazily against hers.

"What about tomorrow? Tomorrow could we just…" she trailed off, distracted as Scott's lips moved to her neck, his teeth nipping gently.

"I think we could," he said, knowing he would move mountains to make it happen. "Ned and Katie owe me endless favors for all the times I've walked in on them."

"Tomorrow then," she sighed.

"Tomorrow…" he said, parting her thighs.

"Of course, there's tonight," she said and covered his hand with hers, making it move against her.

"And an hour before I have to be at the courthouse to testify," he said.

"Do you have time for another shower?" She asked.

He smiled. "We have all the time in the world."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is for you Therese :) ages for reference:**

**Scott - 30**   
**Mackenzie - 25**

* * *

Scott wasn't used to sleeping on trains. Logically, he should have found it soothing; the hum of the engines powering the hovers on each car, the thrum of electricity, and the smooth ride that hurtled them through the countryside. But it was night now, and not much sightseeing to be done. So he laid there in bed beside Mackenzie and occasionally he heard her mumble something or move in her sleep, but she seemed to be slumbering quite peacefully.

Not that he could blame her. Mackenzie had been working overtime the last three months in the emergency room back home and up until recently hadn't requested more than a week off in over a year. He had convinced her to use up most of her vacation time to go away with her for a week before it expired.

They had needed it and had spent the last two days watching the scenery fly by while they chatted and made use of the restaurant service and bar. Perhaps a little too much use of the bar, which he had hoped would lull him to lovely dreams that night in their bed.

It wasn't meant to be.

Scott tried to count the shadows passing by on the wall, but they were highly elusive, lingering for only the shortest of milliseconds before they were long gone. Mackenzie stirred in her sleep next to him and he knew what's coming. It happened most nights. Often more than once.

A choked sob escaped her mouth. Then another. Her hand searched blindly, unconsciously, for him. His heart leaped when her fingers twisted into the front of his undershirt. Even in the throes of a nightmare, some part of her subconscious knows that he was there, ready to pull her out of it. That it was all just a dream and he would never let Preston lay another hand on her.

On instinct, he pulled her into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her quaking body. "No. No please…" she began to whimper. "Please… stop."

"Mackenzie, wake up. It's okay, it's just a dream," he whispered into her ear, but it was fruitless, and he knew it. She was in too deep. By this point, the nightmare would have her firmly in its clutches, and experience told him there was little to do but hold her and wait it out. Sure enough, her whimpers escalated into screams as he comforted her tiny trembling form, begging her to wake. "Baby, please. I'm here… I'm here, baby." He wiped the stray hairs from her sweaty forehead creased in terror.

It was several, agonizing moments before her eyes blink open, wide and searching in the darkness, her frantic gaze settling on him at last. "Scott," she panted heavily, trying to catch her breath. Her hand was still clinging to the front of his shirt in a vice grip, but he didn't care.

Her nightmare was over. She was back with him. He could feel the residual tremors in her shoulders and hear her teeth chattering, and ran a comforting hand up and down her arm to chase away the goosebumps. He doesn't ask what the nightmare was about; he never had to, but as she held him trapped in her mesmerizing gaze he could tell that something was different this time.

He was still trying to decipher the blazing look on her face when the unthinkable happened. Mackenzie pulled him forward by his shirt and crushed her lips to his. The kiss itself wasn't unthinkable, but it was a hard, unforgiving kiss. Her lips were unyielding and his own were frozen in shock.

A beat passed, and Scott opened his eyes to find that hers, too, were open. She released him, chest heaving with shallow breaths. The moon shining through the train window gave him just enough light to see the lingering traces of guilt in the depths of her sparkling blue eyes, and something else as well. Something like… desire? Perhaps the same pang of longing he felt in his stomach every time she said his name or kissed him, or in those rare unguarded moments when she was feeling free of any pain.

Her lips moved then, but almost no sound came out. He leaned in closer and she tried again. "I can't control the nightmares," she whispered to him. "But I can control what happens after."

The words made little sense to his foggy brain. It was so much bolder and confident that she usually was with him, but her intentions could not be clearer. Her defiant chin was tilted up toward him and the pure desire was evident in her eyes.

He traced her cheekbone delicately with his thumb, giving her time to reconsider, time to pull away from him. She didn't. So, heart pounding furiously against his ribcage, he pressed his lips to hers again.

It was the opposite of their last kiss; soft and gentle as the brush of a butterfly wing against the skin, but it still flooded his entire body with warmth. She seemed to melt against him, releasing her grip on his t-shirt at last to favor the back of his neck.

Her fingers twisted into the fine hairs at his nape, securing his face to hers. Scott's tongue darted out to taste the flesh of her full lips and she obliged eagerly, opening her mouth to him. Her own tongue slid against his in a languid dance. It coaxed a groan to rumble up from the back of his throat, and she clung to him more tightly still.

When at last their lips part for air, "Touch me," she whispered into the space between them again.

He didn't hesitate this time as he slid his hand over her, clothed only by a thin shirt and even thinner pair of panties. He could feel her nipple under his fingers as he squeezed her breast gently, in awe of how perfectly she fits into his hand. Almost like it was meant to be.

Then her fingers close over his and she guides his hand down her body to the hem of her shirt. Together, they slid it up to expose her pale skin inch-by-inch to the palm of his hand. His mouth closed over her nipple this time and she let out a low, searching moan while he delicately pinched the other with his free hand.

His mouth and hand traded spots before he moved to kiss her neck. Her body was precious, a revelation to him, and he intended to always treat her the way she deserved. Her fingers found purchase in his hair as his mouth explored her newly exposed skin before trailing down his back.

She teased the hem of his t-shirt, sliding it up the plane of his back. The smooth tips of her fingers brushing against his spine and the gentle scratch of her nails made him shiver, raising goosebumps on his pale skin.

And then his shirt was gone, her hands snaking around to the front of his body to continue their exploration. He'd begun to grow uncomfortably hard now and tried to disguise it by shifting his bottom half away from her, but she was too quick for him.

Makenzie hooked a leg around his waist before he could move, drawing him impossibly closer. Her breasts pressed flush against his naked chest, and it was enough to make Scott forget about everything else as he reveled in the feeling of her lustrous skin against his.

His body, already thrumming with anticipation, did not want him to stop. Only the thin layers of her panties and his sweatpants separated them now. His mind was telling him other things. Did she want this? Did she even want him?

And as if reading his mind, she kissed his face and brought him back. "Scott, baby," she told him breathlessly. "I want you." She ground into him again before capturing his lips between hers in a fevered kiss.

He gave in to his desire and her legs opened wider to accommodate him as they ground against each other still clothed. He could feel the heat pulsing from her and she was soft and pliable in this condition, the desire and want pooling from her.

She bit at his neck and kissed him while his hand pulled her panties down. He curled one finger and sent it slithering up inside her. Tight, wet warmth hugged him on all sides, the muscles of her soft inner thighs twitching against his knuckles. Just as he thought, it completely disarmed her, gasping against his throat as he set his finger into motion.

"Oh, she likes that," he purred and his finger was strung with moisture as he pulled it free, smearing it onto the tender little button of nerves as he worked her most sensitive spot. "Heh. Know what else she likes?"

"Mm…?" She played naive, smiling at him as he slid two fingers inside her while the third worked delicate circles over her.

His whole arm shook with the movement while she writhed against his chest. Other fingers, so much smaller and daintier than his, groped blindly in the dark, finding her target easily. Not that it was hard to miss, straining against his gray sweatpants in a vain bid to escape, with the leaking head already making a stain she could see in the moonlight.

That's what her fingers found through the fabric, then she pushed his pants down just enough to wrap around his cock and begin stroking him in return. Their heavy breathing and the shuffling smack of wet flesh were the only sounds above the hum of the train and the occasional far-away snoring.

The rest happened in a hazy blur of lust and pure desire. He pushed her hand away and brought her to a shattering orgasm with his fingers and his mouth. When he buried himself inside her, he couldn't stop the stream of words that came from him—a new expression of love with every stroke. It felt right.

Mackenzie arched into him, her blonde hair fanned out across the pillow, her breasts heaving into his chest, and the long column of her beautiful neck exposed. His lips latched onto the skin under the line of her jaw. He could feel the rapid bounding of her pulse beneath his tongue. He kissed a trail down her neck to her clavicle, punctuating each kiss with a thrust of his hips.

"Scott, oh… Scott," she moaned, twisting her hips slightly against him while the words curled up from the back of her throat, intoxicating him like a flute of the finest champagne.

Her legs wrapped firmly around his back to hold him in place: he thought it was unlikely she would ever let go. He moved his hand between her legs, following the nonverbal cues she gave him. Her hips ground into him with each of his subsequent thrusts and Scott was all too aware that he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer.

But Mackenzie had to come first. She deserved that, and he was determined to make it happen. He brought his mouth back to hers, wasting no time. His thumb was moving furiously in small, tight circles, and just when he thought he couldn't hold onto his sanity any longer it was her unintelligible cry of ecstasy into the black of the train compartment that was his final undoing.

He pulled out of her just in time to spill his seed onto her stomach. She had never looked more relaxed than she did now, sprawled beneath him with her hair all about and still moaning with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

The pair locked gazes as their bliss fades to be replaced by a sated relaxation. He was quick to wipe the sticky mess off her stomach as her eyes began to drift closed. He couldn't blame her for falling asleep. It was very late, and they could talk tomorrow.

Scott tucked her into his chest with waning strength, wanting nothing more than to stay in this moment forever. Right now, it seemed almost possible. His leaden eyelids slid closed, and he slept peacefully.

But morning dawns swift and sure, the sun streaming in brilliantly through the open window. They were moving more slowly now, he could tell. They'd be stopping somewhere within the hour.

As he stared out the window of the speeding train at the unfamiliar foliage of this new place, possibly Tennessee today he thought as Mackenzie stirred next to him. A dewy smile crossed her lips when she saw that Scott, too, was awake.

A familiar pang of longing shoots through his stomach and he knew that for whatever reason, it was most assuredly connected to her. "Last night…" she started to stay.

At her words, the events came to him in a hazy rush of sweat and skin and pleasure. But there were only bits and pieces. There was a flash of his girlfriend's dusky nipples, her tongue clenched between her teeth, a misplaced moan or whimper. His fingers and mouth ran over her until she came before her own hands touched him. Then her blonde hair sprawled across the pillow and her face contorted in pleasure as he moved above her.

But it all seemed so far away like he was trying to see something clearly through a mass of fog or catch an elusive wisp of smoke in his fingers.

"You don't have to say anything about that," he said, pressing a kiss to her neck as he curled into her and pulled her closer. "I will always be there for you when you need me."

Her arms wrapped around him and her hands ran up his back. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled into the warmth of her and basked in the feel of her against him. "I love you too," he confessed as though it were the first time. Thought it wasn't. Not even close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ages:**

**Scott - 30**   
**Mackenzie - 24**   
**Freya - 7 months**

**Enjoy! xx Mariah**

* * *

"Freya, please eat," Mackenzie said, sighing.

She was sitting on a kitchen chair that had been pulled up to Freya's high chair. In her hand was a spoon with a healthy scoop of pureed peas suspended in mid-air, willing her seven-month-old daughter to take a bite.

"Freya, please eat for mommy." She was cut off when the bright green dollop slid off of the spoon and hit the tray of the high chair with a plop. "Please baby… will you eat for me?"

Before she could even reach for the wet rag on the countertop behind her, Freya's hands had found the spatter of peas and she slid her tiny fingers through the mess, spreading it across the surface of the high chair tray and giggling all the way.

"Why won't you eat, Frey?" She asked softly, dropping the spoon into the bowl of peas on the counter. "I'm gonna have to call grandma and see what she says, aren't I?" The infant giggled and clapped her hands at the sound of grandma. "Oh baby," she laughed and cleaned her hands off the tray quickly. "You're just the cutest, aren't you?"

The little girl knew how pretty she was already, with her blue eyes and blonde hair just like her mom, how could she not be the prettiest?

Her phone rang once before mom picked up.

"Hello?" Her mother's voice said into the phone.

"Hey mom, do you have some time?" She asked.

"Of course, what's up?" Her mom cheered.

"Freya isn't eating," she sighed. "She just plays with it and flicks it away."

"What are you trying to feed her?" Her mom asked.

"Peas," she answered.

"Have you tried carrots? You loved carrots when you were little," her mom replied. "You also loved bananas and applesauce."

"Carrots!" She said and went to the cupboard, grabbing a jar of them and a small bowl. "I never thought about carrots."

"Well if she doesn't go for that I'd just call me back," her mom said. "I think she's also just trying to show you who's boss."

"Mama's the boss," She said, eyeing the little girl. She looked at Freya with faux-seriousness but soon started laughing at the perplexed look the little one gave her in return. "Okay mom, thank you."

"Always," her mom sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and hung up, sitting down with a plop with the new food, setting the bowl of peas behind her. "Mommy needs you to eat your dinner." Freya had resumed playing with the spoon she'd left from the peas. "Hey, Freya."

She snapped her fingers to get her attention and when the tot looked up at her, she smiled at her widely and opened her mouth. She knew that Freya would try to mimic my actions, and didn't have to wait long before her tiny mouth popped open and she quickly dropped a spoonful of carrots onto her tongue.

"Look at you, big girl!" She crowed, causing as much fanfare as she could to let her know how happy she was that she'd taken a bite of food, but soon, her face screwed up and her blue eyes crinkled. "Isn't that yummy?"

It was no use. Freya blew the food out of her mouth, causing every last drop of her peas to fly out of her mouth, showering her mom's face with bright orange specks. She began to whine, bringing her tiny hands up to her hair and pulling at it.

"Oh baby, don't pull your hair." She said softly and kissed her head as someone knocked on the door. "I wonder who that could be?" She grabbed the rag and wiped what she could off her face before running to the door and opening it. "Scott, hi. Did you forget your keys or something this morning?"

There stood Scott with some groceries in his hands. "Yeah, I was in a hurry." He sighed, kissing her cheek. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, it's been better. Freya's not eating." She sighed.

"I see. The carrots in your hair..." he laughed, smiling at her. "Well, they suit you."

"Come help me," she said as Freya whined, pounding her fists on the tray for attention. "She'll enjoy the attention, and so will I."

He shut the door behind him as she ran to the little girl. She was dressed very casually in a pair of shorts and a tank top as she bent over to feed the little one another bite of carrots.

"Come on baby," she pleaded. "Just a few bites..."

"Here," he said, nudging her side. "Want me to try this?"

"Okay," she smiled, handing him the bowl and spoon as she took the groceries from him and brought them to the counter. "Give it a try handsome."

He nodded and took his jacket off quickly, sitting in the chair before her. "Your mama says you're not eating," he said scooping up a little spoonful. "Will you try for me?"

She looked through the bags, seeing all the stuff she'd written on the list that had gone missing the morning. "Did you steal my list?"

Her favorite.

He brought the spoonful to Freya's mouth and opened his own, encouraging her to do the same. As soon as she did, he had the spoon in her mouth. Freya ate it, smacking her lips with a smile. After that, he was easily able to feed her the rest of the food.

"There," he said proudly, scooping the last bit and feeding it to her. He picked up the happy baby into his arms and tickled her, smiling when her tiny laugh rang through the kitchen. "All gone. Let's go show mama."

He presented the empty bowl to Mackenzie who sighed in relief and smiled at Freya. "Good job! That wasn't so bad, was it?" She turned to me with a look of amusement. "Thank you. I don't what I would've done without you."

"You would've gotten her to eat," he smiled. "You're a good mom."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Go shower, I've got her." He said pressing a kiss to his girlfriend's forehead. "We'll get all cleaned up and ready for the day, right Frey?"

"Dada," Freya smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh," she laughed. "Looks like you've got yourself a title."

"I'll take it," he smiled, kissing Mackenzie on the lips properly this time, despite the peas nearby, and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
